


Eager

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble Fill fora prompton the Fantastic Beasts kink meme. Newt has some… Duration… Issues.





	Eager

He can’t help it. He really can’t.  
  
Tina is every bit as soft and warm as he thought she’d be. Her proximity to him when they were sitting next to each other on the bed earlier had been enough to get his heart racing.  
  
He's been touching himself as they've kissed, more a nervous attempt at alleviating the pleasure in his trousers than anything else, but he stops when he thinks he might be getting too close.  
  
But Tina-  
  
She undoes his belt and slips her hand into his pants to resume what he was just doing and _Merlin’s beard_ no hand but his has ever done that.  
  
He grips her shoulders tightly with both hands, shoves his face into her neck, bucks his hips up towards her…  
  
…And proceeds to spill right into her hand.  
  
Newt groans slightly into Tina’s neck, and this time it’s not pleasurable.  
  
“Sorry,” He mumbles, not wanting to look at her directly and see the disappointment, the awkward attempts to avoid eye-contact. This is completely bloody embarrassing and he knows it. “I’m… I’m not quite used to this sort of thing.”  
  
Tina’s chin comes to rest on his shoulder, and every word she speaks reverberates through him. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to help you with your endurance, then.”  
  
Oh, but he is so lucky to have her.  
  
-End


End file.
